The Beutiful Voice
by The Golden Cobra
Summary: DracoGinny romance thing. ONESHOT draco hears a beutiful voice and wonders whose it is. I know that it's a horrible summary, but i cant do summaries well


**Disclaimer: I am not a genius, and thus didn't invent Harry Potter or anything else in my story except the plot. **

**A/N I usually don't like Ginny/Draco pairings because she would never go out with a stupid boy like him. But I once thought that maybe she could bring out the small drop of good in him. Well, if she did ever get together with him, this is how I think it would happen. Im sorry that I cant do point of view story's very well. Btw, this is Draco's sixth year and Ginny's fifth (forget about what happens in HBP cuz I thought up this idea with my friend before even OTP came out)**

**Draco POV**

Wow! That singing was wonderful. How long have I been sitting here? At least a quarter of an hour. I wonder who it was. Oh! Crabb and Goyle are coming around that corner. "Hey! Do either of you know who was singing earlier?" They both shrug and say that they don't know. Well, I really didn't expect much from those idiots. I guess I had better head back to my dormitory.

I hear it again. It's almost the same late hour that I last heard it. It's funny that I cant make out any of the words. I wonder If there are any words to it. It's so faint. I can only tell that I'm not imagining it because other people seem to hear it to. They just don't stop to listen to the real beauty in it. I wonder whose voice it is. Probably someone beautiful. Normally I'm not in to all that romantic crap, but I can tell that it would take a beautiful girl to make such a beautiful sound.

I can hear it again. It comes at the same time, every night. I love that voice. I should go see who is singing. But then I would not be able to listen to it with all my attention. I have to find out who it is. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will search for the singer.

There it is again. That wonderful singing. I will follow the voice to find the singer. This music makes me feel so, I don't know. Almost romantic. Aha! It's coming from up these stairs. I follow the voice up many flights of stairs, not even noticing where I am being led. It leads me to the portrait of the fat lady. The guardian of the Gryffindor common room. How am I going to get in? Wait. Footsteps are approaching from the other side if the portrait. Someone's coming. I hide behind a statue of a tall wizard and watch as the Weasley girl climbs out of the hole behind the fat lady. She is singing. No! It cant be the Weasley girl.

I am in my bed in the Slytherin dormitory. I still cant believe that it was her singing. Well, I guess it's not that surprising. She really didn't look all that bad. NO! I couldn't have just thought that. I hate all the Weasleys. When I see her at breakfast tomorrow, I'll realize that she isn't beautiful at all. It was just the singing.

I was wrong. She is beautiful. As I watch her eat, I notice that she really is much more beautiful than I first thought. But why does it even matter. She hates me as much as I thought I hated her. She would never go out with me. I am a stupid, ugly, idiotic, selfish prat to her. But I cant let her go. I cant give up as if I've already lost. I'll ask her out tonight, right after dinner.

I am sitting in my room now. It's almost eleven-thirty at night. I am recounting what happened today. After dinner, I walked up to Ginny and did the one thing that I thought I would never do in my entire life. I asked her out. I mentally prepared myself for a slap on the face, or a very painful kick, but neither came. She took a while before responding at all. The only thing that surprised me more than me asking her out was her saying yes.

**Narrative: ** after Ginny said yes to Draco, they had a wonderful night snogging in the dungeons before they had to return to their common rooms for fear of being discovered.

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK. Even saying that it sucks is better then not saying anything. It shows that you care enough to spend time responding. (just please, if you say it sucks, tell me what I did wrong)**


End file.
